wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Aldor
thumb|Aldor Rise The Aldor are a Burning Crusade faction, found primarily in Shattrath City and Shadowmoon Valley. They are an ancient order of Draenei priests once led by the prophet Velen and now led by High Priestess Ishanah. The Aldor are at odds with the Scryers, though both factions are dedicated to assisting the group of naaru known as the Sha'tar in their fight against the Burning Legion. Lore Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Aldor: :The Aldor are an ancient order of draenei priests who revere the naaru, and to this day they assist the naaru known as the Sha'tar in their battle against Illidan and the Burning Legion. Though they have suffered much at the hands of the blood elves who later became the Scryers, they have put aside open warfare for the sake of the Sha'tar. The Aldor's most holy temple lies on the Aldor Rise, overlooking the city from the west. Reputation Reputation gains with Aldor correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Scryers. For help picking between Aldor or Scryers, see Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards. Until Neutral If your current standing is below neutral (e.g. by way of previous Scryers rep gains), there is a repeatable questhttp://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10017 available in the Lower City. You gain 250 reputation with Aldor and lose 275 reputation with Scryers per turn-in. Once you become neutral with Aldor, the quest will no longer be available. Until Honored Turning in 10 Marks of Kil'Jaedenhttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29425 to Adyen the Lightwarden in Aldor Rise will grant 250 reputation with Aldor. There is also a repeatable questhttp://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10327 for single Mark turn-ins which yields 25 rep. These Marks drop from low ranking Burning Legion members found in most zones in Outland, including the two camps north of Auchindoun in the Bone Wastes of Terrokar Forest. This repeatable quest is unavailable at honored. Approximately 200 Marks are required to go from friendly to honored. Until Exalted Once you have hit 68th level, you may also turn in Marks of Sargerashttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=30809. These drop from higher level demons (i.e. 68 or greater). These demons may be found in Blade's Edge Mountains, Netherstorm, and Shadowmoon Valley. If you wish, you may turn in the higher level Marks before honored reputation. Fel Armaments Fel Armamentshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29740 may be turned in at any time to High Priestess Ishanah inside the Shrine of Unending Light on the Aldor Rise. This will increase your reputation with Aldor by 350 per hand-in. In addition to reputation gains, you will receive Holy Dusthttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=29735, a currency used to purchase shoulder enchants in the Aldor bank. Switching to Scryers To change your faction from Aldor to Scryers to access their crafting recipes (and undo all reputation progress you have made), find Arcanist Adyriahttp://www.wowhead.com/?npc=18596, a Scryer in Lower City. She offers a questhttp://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10024 that, upon completion, allows a repeatable turn-in questhttp://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10025. Both require eight Dampscale Basilisk Eyeshttp://www.wowhead.com/?item=25744. Once you are neutral with the Scryers, you may no longer receive this quest. Rewards Quests Notes: *Some quests are called the same name by both Scryer and Aldor factions. *Read the quests carefully and check you have the correct quest giver. *Some Aldor quest chains lead into non-Aldor quests. Sources: Wowhead, Allakhazam, Thottbot Sources Category:City:Shattrath City Category:Factions Category:Aldor